Passos no Corredor
by Lin-chan e Tuka-chan
Summary: Mais uma história da Rin e do Sesshoumaru. Desta vez, ele vai para a guerra e passa meses lá. Mesmo na sua ausência, Rin afirma vêlo em todos os lugares. Descubra todo o sofrimento de uma garota que aguarda o amor da sua vida...


_**N/A: Yo! Este é o primeiro one-shot destas duas autoras que (sem nenhum motivo aparente) começaram a escrever, ou pelo menos a tentar . Vamos passas apara vocês algumas recomendações sobre este fic, e onegai, sigam-na.**_

**_Obs 1: Esta one-shot é terminantemnte proibida àqueles que possuem um coração fraco, àquele sque amam o Sesshoumaru, ou simplesmente àqueles que sentem sua sede de vingança aumentar ao ler um fanfic desse._**

**_Obs 2: Bem, não sabemos o que escrever aqui, então... Acabaram-se as recomendações._**

_**Tuka: Pare com essas recomendações! Desse jeito você vai espantar os leitores! - reclama Tuka empurrando Lin da cadeira.**_

_**Lin: Itai! Ei, Apenas estou alertando-os. Afinal, não quero que eles sofram ou chorem assim como eu sofri e chorei. - já se levantou, passandoa a mão no galo que se formou em sua cabeça.**_

_**Tuka: As pessoas vão ficar assustadas. Quanto à você, chora por qualquer coisa! **_

_**Lin: A vida pessoal desta Lin não será descutida agora. - se levanta e vai até a cadeira, empurrando Tuka desta - Deixemos isso de lado e continuemos com as recomendações. A-**_

_**Tuka: Já chega de recomendações! - Tuka se levanta com um galo na cabeça, semelhante ao de Lin. - Vamos começar logo com essa Fanfic!**_

_**Lin: Hai.**_

_**Tuka e Lin: Banzai, minna!**_

** Passos no corredor **

**__**

_**Tuka: Ah, já íamos esquecendo! Este one-shot **deveria** vir acompanhado por uma música. Já como não é possível, podem procurá-la no nosso profile... **_

****

**Ghost of You (O Seu Fantasma) - versão de He pra She.**

****

****

****

Escuto os passos no corredor. Quem pode ser? Estou só há tanto tempo que os rangidos do casarão começaram a confundir minha mente. Me olho no espelho, nem essa grossa maquiagem consegue esconder todo meu sofrimento. Vejo você no meu reflexo… Sei que é algum tipo de confusão martirizante na minha cabeça, mas prefiro acreditar que você vive em mim… Lágrimas negras… É o resultado do lápis de olho com todo o ódio e tristeza por não ter conseguido te impedir. Ódio de mim mesma. Talvez, se eu não tivesse permitido que você sumisse porta afora… Pela porta negra… Estaríamos felizes agora… Felicidade… Um sentimento que não existe dentro de mim desde a última vez em que me vi dentro dos seus olhos… Aqueles olhos dourados que pareciam ler a minha mente… Penetravam minha alma pouco a pouco, parecendo saber o meu próximo passo… Um vazio, sim… Um grande vazio em meu coração… Um vazio que você preencheria numa noite fria de inverno. Sim, quando sentia o seu corpo aquecendo o meu naquela cama que hoje está tão solitária quanto eu… Desço as escadas, lembro de te ver sentado naquela poltrona, diante da lareira da sala de estar, a qual está seca e escura agora… Seu meio sorriso, sim… Aquele que via em seus lábios sempre que eu dizia que te amava. Você sempre se mostrava satisfeito. Ainda sinto as suas mãos nos meus cabelos castanhos, enquanto eu envolvia meus dedos em seus logos cabelos prateados. Momentos perdidos na minha memória. Estou presa em meu luto eterno… Ando por ruas desertas à procura de respostas. Por que você? Poderia ter sido qualquer um… Você não precisava ir. Por que eu? Por que eu ainda te amo tanto…? Amo tanto que chega a doer.

A guerra. Você foi voluntário. Você queria salvar vidas, e o fez. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tirou o sentido de uma… A minha vida… Acha que é egoísmo? Você diz isso porque não foi você quem perdeu a pessoa que mais amava… Diz isso porque não é você quem vive de um passado que não tem volta… Você diz isso porque não é você… Sem vida, sem emoções, sem, sem… Ele. Agora acha que é egoísmo? Não me importo! Apenas não me conformo com a coragem dele de me deixar e ir para um país onde só existiam pessoas com a única motivação de matar gente como ele. Como ele…. Em sonhos, o vi morrer diversas vezes… Senti sua dor, seu sofrimento. Vi aquele sangue… E ouvi ele dizer "Rin…" como última palavra… Chorei, assim como choro agora. Mesmo sabendo que ele está vivo, com alguns ferimentos talvez, ou melhor… Com certeza, mas vivo… Vivo… Mesmo assim… O fato de não estar aqui… Não estar naquela poltrona esperando um chocolate quente não me ajudava nem um pouco. Senti a falta até daquele silêncio quase cruel que ele fazia. E em pouco tempo fiquei sabendo que não "ouviria" aquele silêncio cheio de significados… E nem veria aquele rosto… Frio e sem emoções, mas que por dentro, ela poderia afirmar com toda a certeza de que ele estava feliz… Sim, é isso mesmo… A minha companhia agora é a solidão… Volto para o casarão frio e escuro, ainda sem respostas.

Me deito no chão empoeirado, este com alguns pedaços de madeira soltas e olho pesadamente para o teto. Eu me lembro muito bem de quando a gente deitava na grama para olhar as estrelas, belas, brilhantes e particularmente, muito misteriosas… Mas não tanto quanto ele e aquele seu olhar que me fazia estremecer. Não vejo o sol há meses… Minha pele ficou tão branca e suave quanto os abraços dele… Branco por serem confortáveis, e suave por me fazer sentir segura. Isto tudo me fazia lembrar dos beijos… Beijos às vezes doces… Outros apaixonados, carinhosos, ardentes ou tristes… Eu não sabia exatamente a diferença, mas nada importava agora… Nada importava porque ele não estava mais aqui… Escuto os passos no corredor. Não é minha cabeça! Eu sei que ele está aqui ainda. Corro pela escada, chego rapidamente ao corredor e… Nada… Não consigo distinguir a realidade da fantasia. Entro no quarto, vejo a cama. Sim… A cama, onde passamos dezenas de noites juntos. Onde eu me sentia envolvida em seus braços e escutava-o sussurrando coisas em minha orelha… Coisas fúteis, afinal, ele não era nem um pouco romântico. Mas não fazia mal… Só você conseguia fazer eu me sentir daquele jeito… Me deito na cama. O seu cheiro… Que cheiro bom… Os lençóis continuavam com o mesmo cheiro, o cheiro dele… O cheiro que penetrou em minha mente e me fez pensar no quanto eu sinto sua falta. Mentira… Sinto sua falta mesmo sem seu cheiro. O simples fato de minha existência me faz sentir sua falta. Olho pela janela… Belos campos verdes, onde você me via correr e onde eu colhia flores para você.

Novamente, escuto passos no corredor. Mas dessa vez… É diferente! Não tenho dúvidas… É ele sim! Passo pela porta do quarto e chego no corredor… Eu vejo. Você voltou para mim, Sesshoumaru! Você voltou a fim de cumprir sua promessa. A promessa de ficar comigo para sempre. Sem hesitar, corro para te abraçar, mas… eu passo adiante… Eu… Eu atravessei você! Estou assustada… O que está acontecendo?! Por que não o sinto? Continuei a chorar, assim como fiz por todo este tempo. Tristeza… Se antes era por felicidade, na esperança de te rever… Agora… Será que foi mais um plano malicioso da minha mente…? Mas parecia ser tão real… Estou de joelhos no chão frio do corredor. Escuto mais passos, estou cansada dessa ilusão. Escuto uma voz… "Não chore… Minha Rin.". É ele… Olho para frente e lá está… Está muito ferido. Um ferimento no peito, um… Tiro, talvez… Enormes cicatrizes nos braços e pernas, um corte no rosto… O rosto que antes não demonstrava emoções, agora… Demonstrava tristeza… Ainda vestia a roupa o exército. A pele estava mais clara que o normal… Talvez até mais pálida que a minha… Desta vez, o abracei de verdade. Mas ele não tinha calor na pele. Estava frio… "Rin, não chore mais.". Ele repetiu, enquanto eu tocava freneticamente em seus ferimentos. Ele, não fazia nenhuma expressão de dor, apenas aquela que raramente habitava sua face… Estou melada de sangue, mas nada importava. Ele estava ali agora. Comigo. Posso recuperar finalmente o tempo que perdi de felicidade… "Não, Rin…". Disse repentinamente. Pareceu ler meus pensamentos… "Mas… Por que não?" Perguntei automaticamente. Não esperava aquela resposta… "Não posso ficar com você." Disse num tom calmo, característica que faltava à mim… "Doush'te? Doush'te?" Perguntei tendo minha voz abafada pelo forte abraço que recebi no momento. "Porque não estou mais aqui…". Como? O que ele disse…? Claro que ele estava lá! "Não entendo…". Realmente, nada fazia mais sentido… "Aishite'ru, Rin.". Disse deixando-me ainda mais confusa. Qual o problema, então? "Eu também te amo, Sesshoumaru. Muito…". Vi mais uma vez aquele meio sorriso encantador se formar em meio de seus lábios. Como sentia falta daquilo… "Tenho que ir." . Disse repentinamente, como já era acostumado a fazer. "Mas… Para onde…?" Perguntei nervosamente. Não o deixaria fugir novamente… "Para onde eu deveria estar.". Iie. O lugar dele era ali. Junto à ela. "Vou com você, então.". Disse decidida. Não me separaria dele. Não importa para onde… Não o perderia novamente. "Não, Rin. Tenho que ir. Sayonara.". Disse virando-se para a porta. Não!! Sesshoumaru!! "Matte, Sesshoumaru!". Gritei chorando desesperadamente.

Espere!! Precisava de respostas ainda. Não as tinha encontrado… "Por que você foi para a guerra?" Perguntei tentando me acalmar, mas não conseguia. Os soluços estavam cada vez mais altos. Era a única coisa que se escutava no silêncio do casarão… Nada mais… "Meu pai morreu na guerra para salvar minha família. Chegou minha vez…". Não sabia daquele detalhe. Sesshoumaru nunca falava de seu pai, mas quando o fazia, parecia admirá-lo muito… "Então você queria retribuir…?". Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Ainda não era de falar, como sempre fora. "Mas… Você não precisa ir…". Disse ainda com esperança… Ele poderia mudar de idéia. O faria mudar! "Não posso, Rin…". Disse cuidadosamente. "Demo, doush'te?!". Perguntei visivelmente alterada. "Porque eu já estou morto, Rin…". Falou simplesmente, com a maior leveza que já vira em sua voz. Meu sangue gelou rapidamente. Como… Como assim… Morto…? Ele estava ali! Como estava morto. Não tinham lhe contado nada. Impossível. Impossível! "Mas… Como…?". Perguntei tentando associar tudo com aquele enorme absurdo. A guerra com certeza afetara a cabeça de Sesshoumaru. "Rin… Tinha um assunto pendente aqui. Você não me deixou ir… Seu amor… É grande demais…". Disse deixando-me ainda mais assustada. "Então… Fique aqui! Se meu amor é tão grande… Não vá!". Disse parando alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego. "Se lembra quando me perguntou se algum dia um de nós tivesse que se despedir? Chegou a hora, Rin. Temos que dizer adeus…" Iie. Nunca! "Não! Nunca. Nunca direi adeus!". Gritei com toda força que ainda possuía. Com todo o ar de meus pulmões. "Sayonara, minha Rin…". Ah… "Aishite'ru… Ore wa omae o… Aishite'ru zutto, Sesshoumaru…". Desta vez um sorriso foi perceptível… Um longo sorriso. Um sorriso nunca antes visível em seus lábios… "Eu também, Rin…". Foi o que disse antes de uma forte e incandescente luz se formar ao seu redor, levando-o embora para algum lugar longe dos meus olhos. Muito longe… Para sempre… Seu sorriso… Ele queria que ela vivesse. Que _voltasse_ a viver… Sim… Queria que eu fosse feliz. Sempre o amarei… Mas… É difícil viver, se a cada sorriso visto na rua, lembro-me de seu rosto… Do último sorriso que deu em minha frente… Recomeçar. Não poderei nunca mais ver aqueles olhos dourados, mas sei de alguma maneira… Que ele está me observando, e sempre me observaria. Porque, de um jeito ou de outro, direta ou indiretamente, ele estaria com ela. Eien…

_**Vejo o sol sumir no mar…**_

_**E através da lua, o seu olhar.**_

_**Como seus cabelos prateados, lançados ao vento…**_

_**Sinto uma leve brisa me acariciar…**_

_**E com os mistérios que envolvem teu sorriso,**_

_**À minha vida vou retomar…**_

_**Sesshoumaru… Nunca te esquecerei.**_

_**Ore wa omae o aishite'ru zutto…**_

****

**_Owari..._**

****

****

****

**_N/A: Yo... Bem, nós avisamos. Mas esquecemos de avisar que todos aqueles que adoram a Rin também não poderiam ler. Não nos culpem..._**

**_Tuka: Ah! E em hipótese algum, eu disse, hipótese alguma, escrevem algo semelhante._**

**_Lin: Apoiado!_**

**_Tuka: Por mais incrível que pareça, Sesshoumaru começou a perseguir estas duas autoras logo após a conclusão da fic. _**

**_Lin: Eu que diga... Ele está com sede de vingança!_**

**_Tuka: Hai, e para nos redimir... Faremos uma nova one-shot._**

**_Lin: Pelo menos agora ele sairá bastante feliz._**

**_Tuka: Será? Huauhuahuaha_**

**_Lin: Tuka-chan... Você é maléfica._**

**_Tuka: Apenas não quero que ele me persiga mais!_**

**_Lin: Não precisa fazer isso, Tuka-chan! A esperança é a última que morre!_**

**_Tuka: Mas morre, assim como o Sesshoumaru morreu. - enxuga uma lágrima com um lenço, que surgiu do mesmo lugar de onde surgem as flechas da Kagome quando ela está em perigo._**

**_Lin: Hai. Um minuto de silêncio ao Sesshy..._**

**_Tuka: ..._**

**_Lin: Ah!_**

**_Tuka: Lin-chan! É um minuto de silêncio!_**

**_Lin: Peraí! Onegai, se acharem que este mirabolante fic é mereedor de algum review... Mandem. Necessitamos disto._**

**_Tuka: Hai. Agora sim, um minuto de silêncio._**

**_Lin: ..._**


End file.
